There's No Way
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Suddenly Sean moved the gun from Alex’s temple and aimed it at Bobby’s chest, pulling the trigger with a sadistic laugh. Bobby fell backwards and hit the floor with a dull thud, and Alex let out a terrified scream. Bobby!


Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm writing a lot of fluff, but I can't help it! I need the fluff to counter the angst and beating Bobby with a crowbar! The song is There's No Way, by Alabama, and it's one of my personal favorites of theirs. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. If ya'll don't know that by now, well, you might be a redneck!

This story is for all the BA fans out there!

Bobby gripped the gun harder, swallowing thickly before saying, "Let her go, Sean. Just let her go, and you can walk out of here right now."

"Are you kidding?" Sean barked, pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Alex's temple. "She's my ticket out of here."

He started to drag Alex out of the room, but Bobby quickly stepped forward and aimed the gun at Sean's head, growling, "Don't even think about it. You're not taking my partner anywhere." Suddenly Sean moved the gun from Alex's temple and aimed it at Bobby's chest, pulling the trigger with a sadistic laugh. Bobby fell backwards and hit the floor with a dull thud, and Alex let out a terrified scream.

"Bobby!"

"Your precious Bobby can't help you now," Sean sneered.

"No, but we can!" Mike shouted from the door, and Alex ducked as he ejected two bullets into Sean's head. The room was suddenly swarming with officers, but Alex ignored them as she ran to Bobby's side, falling to her knees beside him. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and rested him against her front. Ripping his shirt off, she quickly found the wound in his shoulder, and she applied pressure to it.

"You okay, Eames?" Bobby muttered through gritted teeth, and she let out a small sob and said, "I'm fine, Bobby, thanks to you." He nodded and lost consciousness, slumping against her, and Alex continued to hold him, silently willing him to hold on.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex held her whole world in her arms. His dark head rested on her breast, and one big hand rested on her shoulder, just above her heart. One of her hands rested on his strong back, and the other was playing lazily with his thick curls.

"I love you so much, Bobby," she whispered, kissing the crown of his head. He stirred a little, but continued to sleep, and she carefully pulled the blanket tighter around them. Her eyes drifted down to the edges of the white bandage on his shoulder, and she shivered.

_As I lay by your side and hold you tonight _

_I want you to understand _

_This love that I feel is so right and so real _

_I realize how lucky I am _

_And should you ever wonder _

_If my love is true _

_There's something that I want _

_To make clear to you_

That bandage, and what laid beneath, served as a reminder to her that they weren't invincible. Far from it. A single maniac with a gun had nearly ended her life, and one bullet had almost taken him away from her. That fact, above all else, terrified her beyond all measure. Being shot didn't scare her. It came with being a cop, just another risk. Dying didn't even scare her as much as it used to. Losing Bobby scared her. It scared her so bad that she was willing to do anything to protect him, including sacrificing her life to save his.

_There's no way I could make it without you _

_There's no way I'd even try _

_If I had to survive _

_Without you in my life _

_I know I wouldn't last one day _

_Oh, baby, there's no way_

He stirred a little in her arms, and she held her breath as he moaned softly and snuggled closer against her. "It's okay, baby," she murmured, hugging him tighter to her.

"What's wrong, Alex? Why are you still awake?" he asked sleepily, and she smiled down at him. "Nothing, Bobby. I just wanted to watch you sleep. I missed you so much." Raising his head to look into her eyes, he smiled softly and said, "I missed you too, Alex. But I wouldn't have done it any differently." A lone tear fell from her eyelashes, and she quickly wiped it away, then snuggled down into his arms.

He wrapped his good arm around her and kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair. She returned the kiss, then brushed her lips down his neck, pausing when she reached the bandage. He sensed her hesitation, and he grabbed her hand and held it over his heart, squeezing her fingers gently.

At the feel of his heart beating steadily beneath her trembling hand, she sighed and slumped forward, resting her head on his chest.

_It means so much to me whenever I see _

_That wanting me look in your eyes _

_I don't know how I could do without _

_Holding you close every night _

_I've waited so long just to have you to hold _

_And now that I've got you, I'll never let go_

"I was so scared," she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head, racking his mind for something that would assuage her fears. "When you fell, and I saw all that blood… God Bobby, do you know how terrified I was?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she looked into his eyes as she said, "I thought you were going to die in my arms. I couldn't have handled that, Bobby."

_There's no way I could make it without you _

_There's no way I'd even try _

_If I had to survive _

_Without you in my life _

_I know I wouldn't last one day _

_Oh, baby, there's no way_

"Alex," he murmured, and she let out a sob and laid her head in the crook of his neck, her hot tears falling against his skin. He sighed and wrapped his good arm around her, running his hand up and down her shaking back. "Alex, I'm sorry, but I did what I had to. He was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen. I don't regret it, not even a little," he swore, holding her shivering body to his. She contemplated his statement, then turned her head and brushed her lips against his.

"Just promise me that you won't leave me," she murmured against his skin, and he turned his head to stare into her pained hazel eyes. He gently brushed his lips against hers, then rested his forehead against hers.

_I never knew until you what I was missing _

_Now you say, "Forever" _

_I find my heart is listening _

_Yes I'm listening_

"I love you too much to," he whispered, and her lips curved up into a smile. She kissed him again, then slid her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck, sighing contently.

"I love you too, Bobby," she murmured, and he relaxed in her arms and gave into the beckoning darkness. She kissed his forehead and let him drift off, content in knowing that he was safe in her arms.

_There's no way I could make it without you _

_There's no way I'd even try _

_If I had to survive _

_Without you in my life I know _

_I wouldn't last one day _

_Oh, baby, there's no way _

_Baby, there's just no way_

The End

A/N: Okay, now that half of ya'll have cavaties and the rest of ya'll are in diabetic comas, don't forget to review!


End file.
